


Don't Stop The Music

by PageofD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Its cliched bcus theyre in a club, M/M, Other, Self-Worth Issues, im sorry about that, michael is a good alpha, scenting!!, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lindsay are having a night out when Michael notices an alluring Omega across the room.</p>
<p>Gavin's just come from a rough patch when he meets Michael on the dancefloor.</p>
<p>Ray is just super protective of his friend at this point in time and wants him to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> The summary sounds so much better than the actual story I'm so sorry.
> 
> I wrote this for my wonderful friend Emono (or emono-omae on tumblr) so shout out to Emono.  
> I'd suggest listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xiD3CSovcAU) while you read, but you don't have to.

You see the Omega making eyes at you from across the room and can’t help but feel slightly confused. You’d just gone toe to toe against another Alpha over your friend, who’d dragged you out to this damned club in the first place. Yes, it was just a precaution to get to keep knotheaded assholes away, but most Omegas would take that as at least a courting claim, much like the Alphas you’d already sent away tonight.

The smirking blond drops a wink and turns around, sashaying away to a table where, what appears to be, another Omega and an Alpha are seated, laughing together.

“Go on.” Lindsay says from beside you, nudging you with her elbow as her gaze follows the same Omega that you’d just been watching.

“Nah.” You shrug her off. “He’s probably into the fucking knothead types. Looks like he’d enjoy all the primal grunts and posturing.” You sneer, turning back to face your drink. “’Sides, what would you do if I left you all alone and defenceless?” Lindsay sticks her tongue out at you, mature as ever.

“Who, little old me?” She pouts and bats her eyelashes at you before breaking into giggles. “I can handle myself, okay? Now go get some tail, big boy.” She laughs, shoving you away from the counter via a hand on your shoulder.

“Fuck you.” You call over your shoulder as you’re slowly absorbed by the crowd on the dance floor.

You can barely breathe in the mass of people, the heady scents of drunk Alphas and Omegas, as well as a few Betas, mixing and almost overwhelming you. This isn’t your normal scene. Usually you try to avoid the bump and grind of dance floors as much as possible, but the second you see that same Omega weaving his way through the crowd you follow the flow of the massed bodies, pressing uncomfortably close to you, in the hope that the end result is worth it.

You lose track of the lanky Omega and jump slightly when he comes up beside you, instantly fitting himself to the side of your body, his scent washing over you like a field on a spring day, much stronger and more intense than the multitude of other scents surrounding you.

His arms wrap themselves around your neck and you place your hands on his hips as he starts rocking against you, grinning at you as he leans in to sniff lightly at your neck. You stiffen as he presses his lips to your pulse point, but easily relax as he pulls back, realising that the move had startled you.

“Sorry love,” he all but shouts over the pounding bass, “you just smell really good.” He grins at you again, face lighting up with the emotion as the song changes and he begins rocking his hips against yours with a purpose.

He presses his fingers against your shoulder blades, massaging gently and slowly working out knots of tension you didn’t even know you had, allowing you to relax even more. Your movements start to loosen up a little and fit better with his rocking to the beat of the music.

The Omega tilts his head up and away from you, pushing on your shoulders to lead you to his neck in a tempting offer to scent. You lean in, inhaling heavily and bathing in the soft springtime scent that fills your lungs and causes your eyelids to flutter shut. You feel his lips against your pulse again, your head becoming woozy as the two of you all but stop moving and just scent.

You drink in his scent by the lungful, the addictive combination of blooming flowers and freshly cut grass making your dick plump in your jeans as you scrub your cheek against the soft skin of the Omega’s neck, subconsciously leaving a scent marker behind.

Eventually you have to force yourself to pull away, not wanting to end up scent-drunk and senseless in the middle of the dancefloor, and the Omega’s resulting whine is so high and needy that you almost bury your face straight back into his neck.

“Shh, let’s get out of here and then we can scent all you want, baby.” He nods against your shoulder as you pull him along, the only grip you have on him being your arm around his waist. You consider taking him straight out the door, but you see the Omega he was sitting with earlier standing up, clearly searching the dancefloor for someone so instead you set your sights on the corner table, and its occupants.

You arrive fairly easily, the Omega more than happy to keep his face against your shoulder while you manoeuvre the both of you through the live beast that is the crowd.

You stand an arm’s length from the table and clear your throat to speak, only to have the dark-haired Omega sitting at the table jump up and hustle his friend away from you and onto a nearby seat.

“Gavin, Gavin!” He says, holding the other Omega’s face in his hands, scrubbing his cheek into the blonde hair to give the Omega a familiar scent to ground himself with. The Omega – Gavin, you suppose - looks hazily at his friend, smiling goofily and making vague grabbing gestures towards you. “What did you do to him? Did you hurt him? Drug him?” The smaller Omega snarls, straightening from his bent posture to fix you with a glare.

“What?” You mutter, head still thick with Gavin’s scent. “No, I didn’t do anything..” You say, shaking your head in an attempt to clear it. “He was scenting me… We got a little carried away.”

“And what, now you don’t wanna deal with a scent-drunk omega so you dump him back with his friends? Thanks asshole” the dark haired Omega snaps, turning back to fawn over Gavin.

“Ray,” the Alpha says as he reaches out to catch the smaller Omega’s wrist. “Look at him, he might not be as scent-drunk as Gav, but he’s well on his way there. Give him a moment to clear his head and then we can ask him properly.”

You nod your thanks at the Alpha as he pulls ‘Ray’ to his side. You take the moment you’ve been given to take a few deep breaths of the relatively scent-free air, and then a few big gulps from the glass of water the Alpha presses into your hand.

“Thanks,” you mutter when you place the glass back down on the table’s tacky surface, taking another deep breath before you explain yourself. “First off, my name’s Michael, nice to meet you. Second, I didn’t hurt your friend. We were dancing and then he started scenting me and we got a little carried away. I didn’t bring him back here to dump him on you, I was actually gonna tell you that I’m gonna take him home with me, just so that you two know where he’ll be.” You reach out to stroke through Gavin’s hair as you finish, smiling softly when he butts his head up into the touch.

The Alpha smiles to himself while the Omega, Ray, eyes you suspiciously.

“Hi Michael, I’m Ryan and this is Ray, my Omega.” Ryan says after a moment, wrapping his arm around Ray’s waist to reinforce his claim on the smaller man. “We appreciate you coming back here to check in with us, even if a few conclusions were jumped to.” He smiles gently, even as he pointedly nudges Ray’s side with his fingers.

“Cut it out.” Ray says, poking Ryan’s side in retaliation before turning back to face you. “Look, I saw you with that other Omega over there,” he gestures to where you were with Lindsay earlier, “and if you’re just fucking with Gav we’re gonna have to tell you to fuck off because it’s not welcome here.”

“Who, Lindsay? She’s my best friend. I was just keeping the knotheads away from her, that’s all.” Ryan nods his understanding and the little furrow between Ray’s eyebrows softens a little.

After a silence that echoes with the ever pounding beat, Ray sighs and his shoulders slump. “Look, we’re just trying to watch out for Gav. He’s… had a rough few weeks, and while he may want to fall into bed with any Alpha that looks his way, we don’t want to see him hurt by doing that. So you better treat him nice, okay?” Ray fixes you with a hard stare and it’s all you can do to nod in understanding.

You watch as Ray and Ryan exchange a glance, and you shift your weight awkwardly, trying not to jostle Gavin where he’s decided to lean against your thigh.

The not-silence continues, the couple still trading glances and soft noises that linger at the edge of your hearing and eventually you feel like you should give them some privacy.

“Look, I’m gonna go find Lindsay and use the bathroom if you need to talk…” you say, watching as Ray jumps when hears your voice.

“You don’t need to do that.” Ryan says as Ray thanks you and waves you off. You turn away and start skirting around the dancefloor, just catching an exasperated ‘what the hell was that for?’ before the conversation is lost in the music.

You make it to the bathroom and stand in the line to use the cubicles, purely to give the couple more time to talk. You pull your phone out while you wait, opening your messaging app and shooting a quick ‘where are you?’ text to Lindsay.

When it’s your turn in the cubicle you lock yourself in and, after taking a three-second look at the grimy toilet seat, opt to lean against one of the cubicle walls while you wait for a reply.

Half a minute later your phone buzzes twice in quick succession and when you unlock it you see Lindsay’s responses of ‘about to get laid ;)’ and ‘why? things not work out with the guy?’.

You huff a laugh, because of course she managed to find a decent Alpha to go home with, and send a last message assuring her that everything was working out, more or less, before you flush the toilet and step out of the cubicle.

You slide your phone back into your pocket and rinse your hands with some cold water, splashing some on your face to chase away the lingering traces of your earlier scent-drunkedness. The hem of your shirt is lifted to pat your face dry, your hands dried off on your jeans as you leave the bathroom and make your way back to Gavin and the others.

Ray’s pouting at Ryan when you get back, and Gavin looks considerably more coherent than when you left, so you waltz over and offer him your hand, smiling when he interlaces your fingers and beams at you.

“It was nice to meet you two,” you say, giving a small wave to the couple as Gavin stands next to you and guides your arm back around his waist.

“Nice to meet you too, Michael.” Ryan says, trailing his fingertips over the back of Ray’s neck as he tries desperately to keep sulking.

“Come on Michael.” Gavin says, hooking an arm around your shoulders and pulling you away. “Bye X-ray, bye Rye-bread! See you tomorrow!” He calls back over his shoulder, the whole situation reminding you of the time you had to go and pick up Lindsay of prom when her date bailed.

Gavin pulls away from you, leaving your entwined fingers as your only link, and runs ahead pulling you out the door and towards the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaayyyyy part 2!!
> 
> if you want to, listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WQ5BNoSzmrY) while you read (that song works lyrics-wise but if you want a song that works mood-wise try [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6P9seRKK5zM))

Transporting Gavin to your apartment is easy with the way the Omega is more than happy to scent your wrist for the whole drive. The only downside to this action is that by the time you get home he’s on the verge of tipping back into being scent-drunk. You pull him out of the car and he buries his face against your neck and you start to wonder if he _wants_ to be scent-drunk for whatever he thinks will happen now.

Hustling Gavin up the stairs is harder than you thought it’d be. The Omega has himself tucked against your side and refuses to move, even if moving would make it easier to get to a couch or bed, where you’d be able to scent him back. You end up half carrying him up the steps because he’s barely able to coordinate himself enough to get up one step on his own. You attempt to push him away from your side once, just trying to make the trip up faster, but when you do he whimpers so sadly and needily, the tone begging you to draw him back to your side and keep him there. So you sigh and pull him back to you, absolutely not holding onto his waist tighter than before.

When you finally reach your floor the journey gets much easier, with the home stretch being a short walk down the hallway. You fumble your keys out of your pocket, nearly dropping them in the process, and unlock the door, pushing Gavin across the threshold of your small apartment before you follow him in.

You welcome him back to your side as you shut the door, humming softly when he hurriedly places his face back against your neck. You decide then that you won’t fuck him, not tonight while he’s so determined to stay woozy from your scent. For now you’d much rather get some water into him and get him into your nest to sleep.

With that goal in mind you guide the now-purring Omega into your tiny kitchenette, pouring him a glass of water and watching as he gulps it down. When you’re sure it’s all gone you pour him another half a glass, making him drink that too before you leave the glass on the sink and guide him to your bedroom.

You sit Gavin down on the edge of your dark sheets, handing him one of your pillows when he gives a disappointed mewl at the loss of your scent, and walking over to the chest of drawers to pull out a change of clothes for the both of you. When you turn to give the flannelette pyjama pants to Gavin you see he’s wrapped himself in your sheets, his nose buried into the plushness of your pillow, and as you move closer you can hear the satisfied chittering he’s doing as he soaks up your scent. You can’t help but smile softly at him, clearing your throat and chuckling at him as his head shoots up, cheeks flushed and pupils blown.

“Here’s some clothes you can wear.” You say, dropping the red and grey pants onto the bed beside the omega’s hand and turning away. “I’ll change in the bathroom so just… knock when you’re done.” You turn to head towards your ensuite to change only to have your arm grabbed and pulled back towards the bed.

“Hey, wait up.” Gavin slurs, his accent thicker than ever. “Aren’t you gonna… you know, shag me?” he asks, blinking up at you. It’s hard for you to keep from laughing, but you know that if you did it would likely hurt his feeling and send him running from the apartment, so you manage to keep it contained.

“No,” you start after a moment, making sure your voice is as soothing as possible in the hopes it’ll keep him from being offended. “I’m not gonna ‘shag’ you. Not tonight.”

“Then why the bloody hell did you bring me here?” Gavin exclaims, pushing himself up off the bed so he can scowl at you on level ground.

“Well, I was gonna…” you shrug, waving a hand around while you try to find the right words. “You just seemed _too_ eager to stay scent-drunk. It doesn’t feel right to take advantage of you when you’re like that.”

“Well aren’t you just the perfect gentleman then.” He grumbles, looking down at his hands fisting in the sheets.

“Hey look, I’m just trying to do the right thing here.” You defend yourself, sighing when Gavin turns his face away from you.

“Maybe the right thing was for you to shag me like any decent alpha would…” he mutters, turning away from you fully.

“What kind of ‘decent alphas’ have you been hanging around?!” you growl, wincing slightly as the omega flinches away from you. “Look, clearly there’s some shit going on in your head, probably some self-worth issues yeah?” you fall silent while you wait for a response, huffing out an annoyed breath when Gavin nods, turning back to half-face you as you try to ignore the way his scent has changed to mimic that of days-old flowers in a vase. “I don’t wanna do something that you’ll regret later, especially when you’re feeling shitty about yourself.” You lean in towards him, scenting at the skin behind his ear and kissing his cheek before you straighten up again. “I’m gonna go change and you should too.” You turn away and pad across the room to the bathroom door, hesitating and turning back to the omega still huddled on the bed. “Hey Gav?”

He looks up at you with tear-filled eyes. “Yeah?”

“You’re not just a piece of ass to be knotted and left. You deserve better than that.” You turn away, stepping into the bathroom proper and kicking the door shut behind you.

You change quickly, pulling your wallet and phone out of your jeans before dropping them into the clothes hamper under the bathroom counter. You open the door that leads to the rest of your apartment and head to the kitchen to dump your wallet by the door and plug your phone in to charge. Next you grab the box of tissues from the living-room-esque area and refill the glass you used earlier, placing both on the counter to be grabbed later. You then dig through all your cupboards, searching for the block of chocolate you _know_ Lindsay put there, and always replaces when she inevitably eats it. When you find it it’s placed next to the tissues and water and you leave again in search of your laptop and the one fleece blanket you have. With your supplies neatly collected you return to the bathroom to wash your face and take out your contacts, slipping your glasses onto your face before you go back to collect the pile of things. You tuck the blanket, laptop, tissues and chocolate under one arm while you carry the water in your other hand, walking back through the bathroom to knock on the bedroom door and call through it.

“Gavin, you done yet?”

You wait patiently and soon the door is opened by a red-eyed omega and it takes every part of your self-control to not drop everything and pull him into a hug.

Gavin’s eyes widen as he takes in everything you’re carrying and he hastily steps out of your way, trailing behind you as you storm over to the bed, dropping everything but the water onto your mattress before you turn back to him and hug him, holding the glass of water out of the way so you don’t spill it.

“M-Michael, what-?”

“Clearly you’ve been with a lot of asshole alphas recently and I wanna make sure you’re okay and, look, my instincts are shouting at me to protect you so at least let me do this, okay?” You huff out, resting your cheek against his shoulder and breathing in the wilted-flower scent that’s breaking your heart.

You pull away and watch as he gapes at you, sniffing slightly as his eyes slowly fill with tears again.

“No no no, don’t cry Gav, I’m sorry. I can put this away, you don’t have to deal with my fussing if you don’t want.” You babble as you desperately try to keep him from crying again, internally kicking yourself for letting this happen. “Shit, fuck, I fucked it up I’m being too fussy, man Lindsay’s always telling me I worry too much-“ You’re cut off suddenly by a pair of lips pressed to yours and for a moment your brain short circuits and you can’t work out what’s happening.

It’s only when Gavin pulls back that you realised he kissed you.

“It’s absolutely fine you idiot. It’s just that no one’s been this nice to me in a long while.” He murmurs, blushing and looking at his feet. “Thank you.” He glances up at you and smiles, scent starting to return to the springtime field it was when you first met.

You smile back at him, holding out the glass of water still in your hand. “Here, drink this.”

He takes the glass and sips at it, looking towards the pile of things you dumped on your bed earlier.

“So what’s with all of that?”

“It was everything I could think of that you might want.” You wrap an arm around the omega’s waist and pull him closer to you. “The tissues were for if you were still crying, the laptop is for Netflix or youtube, whichever you want. Lindsay always leaves chocolate here and I remember it has that stuff that acts as an antidepressant I think? And the blanket’s just ‘cause its cosy as shit.” You smile as he chitters happily and let a responding purr build up in your chest. You look across at him, smiling even bigger as you see the grin on his face. “Is this okay?” You ask softly, nudging your nose against his shoulder.

“It’s more than okay, really Michael. Thank you.” He presses his nose to your temple and inhales deeply, letting the breath out in a happy sigh. You brush your nose against his pulse, letting out a soft rumble when you notice his scent is pretty much back to its springtime sweetness.

“Good. That’s good.” You say, smiling as Gavin coos, still nuzzling against your temple. “Shall we get into bed? You can be a little Omega burrito and we can watch a movie or something.”

Gavin chuckles and presses his lips to your cheek.

“That sounds wonderful, love.” He presses the now-empty glass into your hand and you take it, leaving the room to place the glass in the kitchen.

You return to see Gavin with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders and your laptop tucked into his lap, brow furrowed as he scrolls through lists of tv shows.

“Anything good?” You crawl into bed beside him, tucking yourself behind him and resting your chin over his shoulder.

“Nah. Or at least not that I’ve found. Besides,” he says, pointing at the clock onscreen, “it’s nearly 2 am, maybe we should just go to sleep.”

You hum in agreement, reaching around him to shut your laptop and move it to the side. “Sleep it is.”

You manage to pull yourself away from his side and collect the laptop and untouched chocolate, carrying them only as far as your dresser, where you set them down along with your glasses, before you switch off the lights and climb into bed and curl up against Gavin.

“G’night Gavin.” You whisper, kissing his shoulder where it peeks out from the edge of the blanket.

“Night Michael.” He murmurs, purring happily as you hook an arm over his waist and huddle down to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait what they didnt bang?  
> oops  
> guess ill have to write another part where they do bang.....

**Author's Note:**

> So thanks for reading.  
> I might do a part two at some point in time - either where michael and gavin do the do, or maybe something from ray, ryan or lindsay's pov instead. idk. only time will tell.
> 
> any constructive criticism or comments are more than welcome.  
> love you all for reading <3


End file.
